


Wireless

by spangelbanger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spangelbanger/pseuds/spangelbanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loses a remote in the car. Sam plays with it not knowing what it goes to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wireless

Sam woke up to dean abruptly shaking his shoulder. He jumped tense for a fight. Dean laughed at him. “You want to fill her up? I'll go pay.”

“Sure.” Sam said sliding out of the car glancing around, They were in some backwater town with a gas station attached to a diner. Two run down pumps and a rusted coca-cola sign were really all the place had going for it.

It wasn't the kind of place with a “pay first” sticker so Sam put the nozzle in the car and waited for it to kick off. “You want anything?” Dean asked from half way across the parking lot.

Sam shook his head and leaned against the trunk of the car already bored. Five minutes later the gas tank was full and Dean still wasn't back. Sam looked through the window to see him leaning up against a counter talking to a girl in a sun dress.

He rolled his eyes knowing Dean might be in there for the rest of the afternoon. He picked up the paper he had been reading the day before might as well have something to do while he waited. Underneath it was a square remote. He flipped it over. What the hell did that go to? The impala radio didn't have a remote that he knew of. He hit a button nothing happened. He twisted it so he could see the markings better. Just three buttons. A button with a power symbol in the middle of it, A plus sign and a minus sign. He hit the power symbol. A green light flickered above the power button, otherwise, nothing happened. The car probably had to be on for it to work. He tapped out a random rhythm on the buttons watching the way the light changed the higher the plus sign was set the faster it pulsed. The minus sign slowed it down. He pushed random buttons half convinced that it was just a random piece of crap remote dean had picked up from somewhere and just hadn't thrown away yet.

 

Dean was standing against the counter grinning at a pretty girl when the thing inside him came alive. He bumped his shin against the counter making the girl jump. “Sorry.” He whispered. “I, um...bathroom?” He asked.

She pointed at the back of the store and he headed in that direction trying not to notice the way the toy changed speed seemingly randomly. He locked the bathroom door behind him glancing around for any sign the bathroom was anything other than what it seemed. Checked for security camera's, fake mirrors, and feet under the stalls. It was clear. He quickly stripped off his clothes fucking himself with the erratically pulsing toy his legs spreed shoulder width apart one hand on the porcelain sink, the other between his legs sawing the toy in and out. He watched his own reflection in the mirror. Lips parted and moist. Skin breaking out into a fine sheen of sweat. The toy hit it's max speed. The sound of vibrations practically echoing off the walls. Dean worked a finger in next to the toy stretching himself a little more. God he was so close to cumming he just needed a little more. He bit back the whimper that was resting on his tongue. Fucking himself harder to get this over with quickly. He pulled it almost all the way out and as he slammed it home he wrapped a hand around his cock and jerked it fast cumming into the sink. His body slick with sweat. He stood a moment panting in front of the mirror. He bit his lip taking in the way he looked flushed and breathless. Still the thing inside him was buzzing relentlessly. He reached into his jeans for the remote to turn it off. He didn't know what kind of short it had but that was awesome. He felt a moment of panic when he didn't find it. Okay so he'd dropped it somewhere and someone was playing with it. He tried to ignore the sick thrill he got at the thought they would never know what they had done. He just hoped it wasn't some kid.

He glanced around at the people still inside the gas station, he didn't see anyone playing with the remote but then they had probably put it down by now. He felt the thing turn off and sighed with relief. If they weren't in here, they were probably in the parking lot. Dean slipped out the door. His eyes falling on the only car in the parking lot, the impala, still parked at the gas pump. Sam was looking at something intensely. Twenty to one, he gave the odds. Still he felt that sick twist when he opened the drivers door and saw his little brother reading a book with the remote stashed on the dash in front of him. Dean slid into the driver's seat without comment taking the remote and sliding it into his front pocket.

“What's that for?”

“Nothing.” He grinned like he had a secret.

Sam glanced at him but didn't say anything. Sam was waiting when Dean got back. “Ready to go Sammy?”

Sam shrugged and they were off flying down the highway while Sam read oblivious to Dean shifting uncomfortably in the seat next to him.


End file.
